Aide moi
by jojo738
Summary: [END] Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale étant après deux jours de disparitions. Mais que lui est t'elle arrivée ? Jack Kate
1. Aide moi ! Please !

**Titre :** Aide moi ...

**Résume :** Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale état sur la plage après deux jours de disparitions

**Personnages :** Jack / Kate

**Rating : **M (Je garde le meilleur pour la fin :D)**  
**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Lost ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (Mais heureusement pour vous )

--------------------

**Disparue  
Chapitre 1**

**Help Me ! Please …**

Deux jours déjà. Deux jours qu'elle avait disparu. Deux atroces jours pour Jack. Elle était partie après une conversation avec Sawyer et puis, plus rien. « Tache de rousseur va revenir » avait t'il dit. Oui, mais quand ? Et cette attente lui était interminable. Déjà deux nuit blanche, à espérer son retour, et enfin, quand il fermait l'œil, il faisait des cauchemars.

Et comme tout les jours, il marcha, marcha, et marcha. Il ne se souciait pas d'où il allait. Il marchait à l'aveuglette. Jusqu'au jour ou il marcha plus loin que d'habitude.

- KKKAAATTTEEEEEEE !

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, inerte. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle était en vie … mais pour combien de temps ? Doucement il la prit dans ses bras et parti en direction du camp.

--------------------

Dès qu'il fut arrivé au camp, il s'empressa de la nettoyer et de l'ausculter.  
Délicatement, il commença à la nettoyer. Il débutât par son si beau visage en essuyant tout d'abord les larmes avaient coulés. Pourquoi avait t'elle pleuré ? C'était à cause de Sawyer ? « Si c'est le cas, il va avoir mal » Puis doucement il termina sa tache. Mais il remarqua quelque chose … une chose qui le força à détourner le regard. Mais toujours aussi délicatement, il enleva ce qui le choquait tant … Il espérait tant que ce n'était ce à quoi il pensait …

Douze heures déjà, douze heures qu'il était là, à ses cotés, à attendre son réveil. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, dans un sommeil si paisible qu'il inquiétait le docteur. Déjà 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, mais maintenant lutté était devenu impossible. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormi lentement au près de sa bien aimée.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Il la chercha du regard, mais elle n'était nul part. Il sorti de la grotte et s'avança vers la plage. Elle était la assise, à contempler la mer. Il s'avança et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle n'avait pas bougé ni parler. Et seul le bruit de la mer brisait le silence qui s'était installé. Puis après de nombreuses minutes ce fut Jack qui le brisa.

- Kate.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle le regarda quelques instants avant de retourner contempler l'horizon.

- S'il te plait parle moi …

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Jack ne commence à se lever.

- Jack … Mais ce mot était à pleine audible. Reste …

Puis après de nouvelles longues minutes elle ajouta :

- J'ai froid

Et il se rapprocha doucement et l'enlaça. Doucement elle se détendit.

- Jack … j'ai si peur …

- De quoi ? Demanda t'il en resserrant sa prise

- Que c'est t'il passé ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ah ! Bon, après deux jours de disparition je t'ai retrouvé un matin très loin sur la plage. Je t'ai ramené ici, et je t'ai soigné. Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non … Tout est si confus dans ma tête …

Et là, un nouveau silence s'installa, silence qui fut brisé après un long moment par Jack.

- J'ai aussi retrouvé sur toi quelque chose …

- Ah ?

- J'ai retrouvé …

- Oui ?

**Flash-back**

Doucement il l'allongea, puis parti chercher de quoi la nettoyer et la soigner. Elle avait pleuré, et même beaucoup si ce n'est toutes les larmes de son corps. Il prit un tissu et les lui essuya. Puis il lui lava le visage et commença à laver le reste de son corps. Mais quelque chose attira son attention … devant ses yeux, sur le corps de Kate, se trouvait quelque chose qui lui retourna le cœur. Et toujours aussi délicatement il enleva cette abomination de ses yeux. Et en tant que médecin il termina son travail. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il sorti.

- Alors, on tripote Tache de rousseurs dans son sommeil ?

- Saywer, ferme la s'il te plait !

- Rho, pas de bonne humeur ? Peut être parce que t'appréhende sa réaction quand elle se réveillera ? Au faite appel moi, je veux pas rater le spectacle

- T'es saoulant … lança t'il alors qu'une larme coulait

Puis il parti sous le regard d'un Sawyer très intrigué.

En tant que médecin, il s'était retenu … mais en tant qu'homme amoureux, il ne pouvait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il parti loin, là ou il l'avait retrouvé vider toutes les larmes de son cœur.

**Fin du Flash-back  
**

Une petite review ?  
La suite tres prochainement :p


	2. Une alrme au fond de nous

**Titre :** Aide moi

**Résume :** Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale état sur la plage après deux jours de disparitions

**Personnages :** Jack / Kate

**Rating : **M**  
**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Lost ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (Mais heureusement pour vous )

--------------------

**Résume des chapitres précédents :** Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale état loin, sur la plage. Mais que c'est t'il passé pour que Jack soit dans cette état ?

--------------------

**Disparue  
Chapitre 2**

**Une larme au fond de nous**

_- J'ai aussi retrouvé sur toi quelque chose …  
_

_- Ah ?_

_- J'ai retrouvé …_

_- Oui ?_

- Des taches de sperme …

Il détourna son regard, alors qu'un autre silence s'installa. Puis après plusieurs minutes elle s'écria

- Oh mon dieux !

Elle venait de comprendre …

« Mais avec qui ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » Elle regarda Jack pendant un long moment, et celui si, se retourna lentement pour confirmer ses dires. Il la fixa longuement avant de détourner son regard.

« Mais avec qui ? » se répéta t'elle. « La seule personne avec qui je l'aurais fait est là, devant moi … Il détourne son regard … ça veut dire que ce n'était pas avec lui. Oh mon dieux ! »

Quand à Jack, il se sentait ridicule. Elle était à coté de lui, et il n'osait pas la regarder. Ah son ego de male … Celle qu'il aimait avait fait l'amour avec un autre. Elle en aimait un autre, et ce n'était pas lui. Puis après quelques instants ce fut le déclique. Elle pleurait, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Et il l'avait retrouvé loin sur la plage dans un sale état … Cela ne pouvait que confirmer ses pensés.

Doucement il la reprit dans ses bras, ou elle craqua en déversent de chaude larme.

--------------------

Cela faisait déjà 2 mois, deux nouveaux mois à ajouter aux 40 jours précédents. Près de 3 mois qu'il était sur cette île, perdu au milieu de l'océan.

Et l'inquiétude montait de plus en plus en elle. Normalement une femme à ses règles une fois par mois … mais là ça faisait déjà deux cycles de loupés. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle aille voir un docteur. Or c'était Jack le seul médecin sur cette île. Mais c'était aussi avec lui qu'elle aurait tant voulu l'avoir … Enfin, ci c'était ce qui ce passait en elle. Et comment réagirait t'il ?

Et lentement elle se dirigea vers la résidence du médecin. Le trajet était trop lent pour elle, bien trop lent, mais en même temps bien trop rapide. Elle était impatiente d'avoir l'avis d'un expert … mais elle redoutait la réaction de Jack. Elle arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte. Elle voulu faire demi tour, mais Jack l'avait aperçu.

- Salut. Dit t'il

- Salut. Euh, je passais juste dans le coin pour savoir comment tu allais et pour te parler. Dit t'elle précipitamment.

- Je t'en pris. Entre

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de fortune. Comment allait t'elle lui dire ? Fallait t'elle qu'elle y aille directement ? Si seulement elle avait demandé conseil à une autre femme de l'île … Que devait t'elle faire ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda t'il

- Jack … je n'ai plus mes règles. Répondit-elle dans un murmure a peine audible.

- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu ? Mais au fond de lui, il avait clairement compris, mais il se refusait à entendre.

- Je n'ai plus mes règles. Répéta t'elle plus fort

Voila, ses pires craintes s'était réalisés. Depuis deux mois il y pensait, mais la … Il fallait absolument que le Mr. Sheppard médecin reprennent le dessus. Depuis deux mois leur relation c'était amélioré, et même grandement car depuis ce jour il ne s'attaquaient plus comme avant et étaient officieusement ensemble. Mais jamais il n'avait franchi le cap par respect pour elle. Il l'attendrait. Mais tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis ce jour venait en quelques secondes de s'écrouler. Enfin, il y avait encore une petite chance …

**Flash-back**

Ils étaient là, ensemble, allongés sur le lit à parler de tout et de rien. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Et depuis peu leur relation s'agrandissait à tel point qu'ils voulaient tout les deux aller plus loin. Et ce fut ce soir la, qu'ils firent le premier pas.

Elle se mit sur le coté et le regarda. Et après quelques secondes où ils communiquèrent par le regard, ils s'embrassèrent. Au début ce fut un baiser fougueux, mais par la suite il devint plus doux et passionné. Puis leurs vêtements volèrent dans toutes les directions. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus. Lui sur elle, elle sous lui. Leur corps s'épousant parfaitement. Leurs baisés laissait des traces brûlantes sur le corps de l'autre, et ils en redemandaient toujours plus. Encore et toujours plus. Et doucement il commença à entrer en elle, mais elle se figea. Cela lui rappela certains moments qui lui revenaient en tête. Elle sortie du lit.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas

- Je comprends … aller, vient la quand même … je promets de rester bien sage

Et elle vint de blottir contre son torse, tandis qu'une larme s'échappait.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Il ne s'était rien passé de plus entre eux. Bien sur, ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble, jours et nuits, dans les bras de l'autre. Mais jamais il n'alla plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Tu sais, ce n'est peut être qu'un problème passager. Ca arrive … Lui dit t'il en l'embrassant tout en l'espérant au plus profond de lui

- Oui, mais deux mois Jack ! Deux mois ! Je n'ai jamais eut de problème à ce niveau là … et je ne sais pas … c'est comme si je sentais quelque chose en moi. Oh ! J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit de toi.

Puis après un silence très pesant elle ajouta :

- Tu dois me détester …

- Mais non mon amour.

Non, il ne la détestait pas, jamais il ne la détesterait. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit son enfant à lui … Peut être que si ils avaient été plus loin cette nuit là, il aurait pu accepter plus facilement cette nouvelle … mais s'en était tout autrement. Il l'aimait … et il ferait tout pour elle. Il élèverait cet enfant comme si c'était le siens. Il serait son père, si elle le voulait …

- Si tu veux bien, je peux quand même être son père …

Elle rigola, elle souriait. Voila ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Mais pourquoi rigolait-elle ? Avait t'il dit quelque chose de mal ? Ou c'était son moyen à elle de refuser ? Puis elle baissa la tête et dit :

- Jack … je ne veux pas de cet enfant ...

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je vais poster la suite d'ici quelques jours :p_


	3. Un nouveau depart

**Titre :** Aide moi ... Un nouveau depart

**Résume :** Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale état sur la plage après deux jours de disparitions

**Personnages :** Jack / Kate

**Rating : **M**  
**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Lost ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (Mais heureusement pour vous )

--------------------

**Résume des chapitres précédents :** Jack retrouve Kate dans un sale état loin, sur la plage. Puis quelques temps après avoir découvert qu'elle à été violé, il apprend qu'elle va être mère. Leur nouveau couple tiendra t'il le choc ?

--------------------

Merci à brooke et nico pour leur review :p

--------------------

**Disparue  
Chapitre 3**

**Un nouveau départ**

_- Jack … je ne veux pas de cet enfant_

Ces paroles résonnaient au fond de sa tête … et elle avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Jack, je t'en supplie … fait quelque chose pour moi

Comment ? Comment faire ici ? Il avait beau être médecin … il n'était pas gynécologue. Et puis, c'était si dur d'enlever la vie d'un petit bébé. Il est vrai qu'à deux mois ce petit être n'est pas encore considéré comme humain. Mais pour lui c'était tout comme. Comment tué de sang froid un petit être dans défenses ?

- Jack, si tu ne fais rien … je le ferais moi même

Ses paroles étaient de plus en plus dures … En même temps, cette petite chose n'avait pas été conçue dans l'amour mais plutôt dans la violence. Elle avait été violée, et un petit bébé en résultait. Et s'en suivit une très longue conversation entre eux.

_Quelques jours plus tard :  
_

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les jambes écartées, et lui au milieu. Il avait la main dans son intimité, et elle, elle était partagé entre la peur, la tristesse et le bonheur – sentiment qui était le plus affiché sur son visage -. Et qui qu'on que serait venu à ce moment précis aurait pu s'imaginer un grand nombre de chose sur ce que faisait le le jeune homme.

Mais justement, il était là, lui, celui qui voit tout et sait tout. Et au bout de quelques minutes à regarder le spectacle il détourna le regard. Mais un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il se cacha les yeux avec sa main et entra.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire !

- Sawyer ! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux autres.

- Hum … je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies … Et sur ce, il s'en alla laissant le couple à leurs occupations.

Le jeune homme sorti en toute vitesse retrouver celui qui les avaient dérangé.

- Sawyer ! C'est quoi ces rumeurs ?

- AH ! Le grand Jack n'est pas au courant ?

- Sawyer … crache le morceau, ça ira plus vite !

- Taratata ! Pas avant que tu me dise ce que toi et Tache De Rousseurs faisiez … remarque … ça ce voit quand même mais bon

- Sawyer !

- Jack !

- Rha ! C'est bon … Examen de routine, je vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de lésion interne …

- C'est ça, et moi suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Je dois quand même être content d'avoir eut une réponse … m'enfin …

- Alors, c'est rumeurs ?

- Bah, toute sortes de rumeurs sur un homme et une femme qui restent ensemble la nuit …

- Comme ?

- Bah … devine. _Petit clin d'œil._ Au faite mon pote … tu disais « lésion interne » dit moi pas que t'a été aussi bon au lit que tu l'a envoyé à Hosto … Dit t'il en s'éloignant

- Saywer !

- Remarque, au moins j'ai gagné mon pari.

Et c'est un Jack fulminant de rage qui s'en alla vers sa belle. Son regard s'adoucit dès qu'il la vit.

- C'est bon. Ca c'est passé sans problème … et aucunes lésions. Tu as eut de la chance, je ne suis pas gynéco.

- Merci.

Puis, apres un tres lourd silence il lui demanda :

- Dis moi ... si je n'avais rien fait ... tu .. toi même ?

Et ce n'est qu'apres un tres lourd nouveau silence qu'elle lui repondit.

**Flach-Black**

Elle marchait tranquilement dans une ruelle quand un groupe d'homme l'acosterent.

- Alors ma jolie, que vient faire une creature telle que toi pa ici ?

- Rien qui t'interese. Lui repondit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Mais le petit groupe la rattrapa et l'homme qui était à prioris le chef l'attrapa par le bras.

- Taratata ! Quand je pose une question, on repond !

- Dégage, j'ai pas que ca à faire.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bien de parler comme ca ? Surtout pour une si belle demoiselle comme toi ... Dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, puis il l'embrassa dans le coup. C'est à ce moment là qu'il recu une giffle magistrale.

- Tu me touche et t'es mort !

- Oh, elle à du caractere ... Je pense que ca va me plaire ...

Et à peine avait t'il dit ca qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Et en quelque minutes elle le senti, en elle. Elle pleurait, elle hurlait et se battait ... mais peine perdue. Enfin il jouit, alors que sa semance s'insinuait profondement en elle. Puis un bruit de fermeture eclair et elle sombra.

_Quelques mois plus tard :  
_

Elle était à la fenetre, contemplant le paysage qu'imeubles, de rues, de voitures, le paysage qu'une ville américaine typique. Une larme solitaire coulat sur son si beau visage. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Et le bébé resultait d'un viol !

_Dans quelques instant tout sera fini._

Trois metres ... Et d'un pas décidé elle avanca, voulant mettre fin à sa meserable existance.

Deux metres ... Dans quelques instant elle sera libéré ...

Un metres ... Ca y est, elle y était.

Et ...

Et elle voulu s'elancer une derniere fois quand elle le vit ... Lui, cet homme ... il était en bas comme si la mort la narguait. Elle avala une larme solitaire et descendit dans la rue.

Mais ou est t'il bon sang ?

Il n'était nul part ...

Il doit bien être quelque part ...

Ah ! Le voila, de l'autre coté de la rue

Et alors qu'elle s'elencait elle entendit un grincement de pneu.

Et ce fut le noir.

----------

Elle ne se reveilla que quelques heures plus tard, à l'hopital. Et quelques heures plus tard, on lui annoncait que le bébé était mort. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Et il poussa un très gros soupir qui biens sûr ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kate.

- Tu le voulais le bébé ? Lui demanda t'elle

- Bah … j'aurais bien aimé construire une famille avec toi. Répondit-il en s'allongeant auprès d'elle et en caressant son ventre.

- Sur l'île ?

- Ici ou ailleurs … Pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance. Même si cette île n'est pas l'endroit idéal, j'aurais tout fait pour lui.

- Tu sais … rien ne m'empêche d'avoir un enfant avec toi

Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Et la nuit qui passa fut inoubliable pour tout les deux. Si elle n'arrivait pas à franchir le cap, c'était par crainte que quelque chose comme le bébé arrive … mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ce rempart, ni de trace des évènements passés, ils pouvaient savourer leur nouvelle vie, ensemble.

Et qui sait … Un autre bébé sur l'île des disparus ?

--------------------------------------------------

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pour ma part j'ai eu du mal avec le passage de l'avortement ... je ne voulait pas faire comme ca, mais apres l'avoir ecrit je n'avait plus d'autres idée pour changer. (Et ilf aut dire que j'avais aussi la flemme ')

Bon, sinon, maintenant, je vais peut etre faire un epilogue ... verra, tout dependra de vous :p

Sinon, j'ai une fic Jack/Kate en cours d'ecriture ... on vera si je la poste tout de suite

Edit : Fic postée Apres l'effort, le reconfort (via Profil )


End file.
